Lost
by 4everepic
Summary: When Leo is thrown unconscious in the middle of a disaster he gets a vision of a girl who wants him to find and rescue her but some things are easier said than done... Will the others agree to help him? Why did Nico get a similar dream? And above all, Who is the girl?
1. Wii gone bad

LEO

The blue mist covered the Argo II,

"Valdez, What the Hades did you do?!" Jason shouted as the haze started to tip the boat,

"I don't know, all I did was calibrate the game console!" The ship tilted and started to dysfunction.

"Jason!" Piper cried as she flew off the Argo and fell towards England. Jason leaped off the boat in an attempt to save his girlfriend. The stern steadied and Leo ran past Frank as he clung on to the rail,

Frank started to change until a massive bird was in his place, Percy helped Anabeth on to Frank's back, before jumping on behind Hazel,

"Leo, get on before the ship falls!" Nico yelled as Leo rushed past but Leo ignored him. He arrived at the controls and desperately fiddled with the levers and switches until he had tried everything. The boat had already started to drop and Leo fell unconscious.

Leo woke up in a blue void, with a voice calling his name,

"Leo…Leo…Leo!" He saw a figure beneath him and, thinking it was Anabeth he moved towards her. But it was not Anabeth, or Piper ,it wasn't even Hazel, it was a girl about his age with long brown hair, but apart from that the only thing he could see was a pair of green-grey eyes. He grabbed her and somehow knew that she was important,

"Leo, you have to let me fall, it's the only way,"

"I'm not leaving you!" The girl's hand started to slip from his,

"Find me Leo, find me…" The girl fell and as Leo watched, he woke up…


	2. Base Ball gone wrong

**Disclaimer I do Not own Heroes Of Olympus Or Percy Jackson, if I did, that would be sooo awesome, but I don't…**

Nico

The day was going real bad, you know, the Wii going weird (as usual) and crashing the ship (not so usual), you find yourself naturally running after the cause of the accident and then when the falling ship's captain knocks you unconscious with a baseball bat (after you saved him from his version of the Titanic) and then you dream of a … well a dream girl.

_The grey fog covered her like a gown, her black hair falling in front of her deep green eyes. Nico stared, stunned as the girl drifted towards him he had expected her to be more mature looking, she could only be about fifteen._

"_Who are you?" they both said in unison, "Jinx" Nico thought as he stared at her_

"_Nico, Son of Hades, and you are? The girl started to answer but he suddenly felt a tingle up his spine and saw that the girl had disappeared along with the smoke. He looked around for her but with no luck. Suddenly he was in a cloud of blue mist and watched as Leo struggled to hold on to a girl with an uncanny resemblance to the girl with green eyes and blonde hair._

"_Wait, she wasn't blonde," Nico found that he could not remember what she looked like apart from her emerald eyes. The other girl was slipping from Leo's grasp she muttered something and then dropped like a stone into the void._

"Nico man I am so sorry," the son of Hades sat up abruptly and nearly wacked his head on the head of one demigod who would be very sorry after Nico had finished with him,

"Dude a baseball bat, seriously?"

"Hey, it was that or some breath mints!" Nico looked around the white room he had been placed in, the only colourful thing in the room was the face of one extremely red Leo Valdez.

"Where are we?" I asked Leo

"Dunno, somewhere near London, I think,"

"You don't know where we are?"

"Nope, anything could be out there," right on cue Jason ran into the room,

"Guys, you really need to see this," we ran out of the room, so much for recovering…


	3. I get captured by a bannana man

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Special thanks to mist flo and meggymoocow as they helped me a lot in this chapter, try and guess who the girls are and review.**

**Disclaimer I do not own anything that is legally someone else's.**

. .

Two Months Earlier…

Megan

It started on the last day of half term; I was sitting in the corner of my seat looking blankly out of the window of the blue, number 48 Arriva bus. The English weather was hammering down onto the road and the students were doing as they do; the boys were fighting, the girls were ignoring them and the bus driver was shouting out

_"I know not were to go!"_ In an Indian accent while to boys were misdirecting him and making us late for school, in all a perfectly normal bus ride. My friend Kate was sitting next to me complaining about the rain and boys. A boy called Harry noticed them first, the cry of,

_"It's the crazy guy again!" (Long story)_

_"No it's not," _I replied as the figure came closer

_"It's the police, hide!"_ The bus driver shouted which I would have laughed at if I hadn't noticed that it wasn't the police, or even the banana guy (longer story) in fact, I didn't know who or what it was until it got on the bus and said in a low voice,

_"Are Miss Lee and Miss Bullen here?" _Kate glanced at me,

_"How does he_ _know our names?"_ She whispered. I shrugged. The guy was started to creep me out. The bus driver muttered something in Indian, probably swearing as the man rose what looked like a gun. He whimpered as he told him where we were. By this time the bus was in utter chaos as people panicked. Kate opened the fire exit that the bus driver had installed (even longer story) and started letting people through as the man approached me,

_"Sweet Dreams," _ he said, then he fired his gun…

Megan

The first thing I saw when I woke up was a girl with brown hair and grey eyes,

_"Hi, I'm Katie Shaw welcome to cell number forty two," _ Katie was wearing a white tank top and leggings, I glanced down and saw that I was wearing the same which looked weird with my black hair and green eyes. Kate was still unconscious as I guessed I had been before. I suddenly remembered the dream I had about the son of Hades, Nico.

_"Where am I?" _I asked as I was starting to freak out. To make things worse, Kate was waking up, I should tell you what Kate looks like, she's tall with blonde hair and blue eyes, kind of like the person who played six in I am number four apart from she didn't have an Australian accent. Katie welcomed Kate sarcastically as she did with me. Kate, always the clever one started to ask questions but Katie shook her head and pointed to a small black globe in the corner of our white room. Great, we were being watched. A voice suddenly came out of the sphere saying something about" Hades"," Katie" and "Tell them"

Katie sighed, and started to explain that Greek gods are real and that she was a daughter of Hades, I was a daughter of Po something and that Kate was a daughter of Zeus. I am ashamed to say that I thought she was crazy, but before I had time to react, the banana guy stepped into the room through the wall!

_"Shaw, Lee and Bullen must come with me,"_

_"Where to?" _Kate asked as the man stepped forwards.

_ "Miss Bullen that is for me to know and you to find out." _He grabbed us then threw us through the wall and what was waiting for us was so terrifying that even Kate whimpered. I cried out in shock, it was an arena and teenage girl and boys were fighting each other the boy nearest me was stabbed and he turned into a puddle of sea water.

_"Your turn!"_ He said as he pushed Katie into the arena…


	4. We escape For two hours

**Soz for not updating, my computer was messing up and had exams but I am back!**

**Please read my friend meggymoocow's story and our check out Confusion on our joint account werecowmoowolf and sorry in advance for awful spelling (I am only 12), and stuff BTW There was never the pact of the big three in this story. Any who, back to the story!**

* * *

Katie

I had witnessed the horror of the arena before, but was never picked to fight until now. My opponent' helmet covered her face but I still knew who she was. Freya, daughter of Hades my half-sister edged towards me with a wicked double edged blade. I then realised that I had no weapons or shields so I was extremely screwed. My old sword could appear whenever I wanted (Gift from my father) but then it would then be confiscated and melted down. So I improvised. Freya gave me a look as if to say _'I'm sorry'_ and then lunged.

I sidestepped her and kicked her feet from under her causing her to fall over; I picked up her sword and prepared to end my sister's life… But I hesitated and in that second Freya opened her hand and her sword flew into it the little cheat. She stabbed me in the leg causing Megan to scream as Freya held her sword over my heart. I closed my eyes; I didn't want to see my former friend kill me. The sword lifted off my chest. I opened my eyes in disbelief; Freya looked straight into the eye of the man who wanted to kill us. But to my amazement, Freya was holding her blade to his neck,

_"Run."_

* * *

Kate

As soon as the girl told us to flee, Katie started to protest but the girl told her that she would meet us at the camp, whatever that is. Katie nodded and told me and Meg to _'Run for your lives!'_ as we sprinted after her through a maze of corridors and cells Katie told us to open any habited cells we came across. Soon we had a dozen kids running after us as we broke the surface.

The night sky appeared and with it the cover of darkness, if there wasn't a load of monsters chasing after us I would of hugged everyone, but instead we just ran. The MIBS (Men In Black Suits) started to appear after about two hours of running when we had stooped and separated, me Megan Katie and two boys headed for the woods, it was everyone for themselves. Suddenly one of the men grabbed me. Katie shoved me out of the way and was taken instead. One of the boys was also recaptured. Megan disappeared from my view a few minutes after that. I and the other boy searched for ages, but with no success. We needed help. Desperatly.


	5. Help

**Just a note – this is set just before chapter 2, when Jason tells Leo and Nico to "You have to see this…"**

Chapter 5

KATE

I ran up to the fence at the edge of the wood. Looking behind me, I checked for anyone following me before scaling the fence. I fell off the other side, but I was so covered in bruises it made no difference.

I saw the lights of a hotel in front of me. Hoping I could get a bed for the night (although I had no money – maybe they could let me sleep in the storeroom?) I staggered up the stairs, my ill-fitting prison outfit scraping against my cuts. I thought I would make it, but the pain caught up with me. Just managing to get through the door, I fell to the floor. The blackness consumed me, and I was gone.

ANNABETH

"Oh my gods!" I gasped, as the blonde girl slumped on the floor of the lobby. I rushed over to her, but the hotel security got there first. They grabbed her, and were about to through her on the doorstep, when I intervened.

"Stop!" I shouted, running over. The guard frowned at me.

"Why?" he asked. "She's not with you, is she?"

"Umm, yeah she is," I replied, grateful for the excuse. "She… uhh… she must be ill. Could you take her up to room 112 for me?" I flashed him my most dazzling smile, and he grunted in agreement.

NICO

"Where are we?" I asked Leo

"Dunno, somewhere near London, I think,"

"You don't know where we are?"

"Nope, anything could be out there," right on cue Jason ran into the room,

"Guys, you really need to see this," we ran out of the room, so much for recovering…

There was a blonde girl lying on a bed. I realised we were in a hotel, probably the nearest place from the crash-site of the Argo II.

Seeing the look on Leo's face, a mixture of nausea and worry, Percy answered the question so obviously on his mind "The ship's fine, Leo. Annabeth managed to land it in a park. We were set off course by a small army of venti…"

I nodded, and looked down at the girl. She was pretty, with a long, slim build and blonde hair reaching down to the middle of her back. However, she was wearing a tank top and leggings which didn't fit all that well, and her hair was matted and dirty. She was covered in small cuts, like she had been running through trees. She was cute, I guess, but not my type by a long shot.

Hazel ran in with a medical kit, and started to dress her wounds. She had a long slit down her arm – most likely cause was a recent sword fight, which led me to believe she was a demigod.

Once the girl had been thoroughly smothered in antiseptic and plasters, I drew the covers up to her chin. It was just my luck that, right then, she awoke. Clearly disoriented, she identified me as a threat. Instantaneously, she drew back her fist and punched me squarely in the nose. Oh, how I love my life…

LEO

I ran up the deck, issuing orders to everyone. After finding the new girl, who was called Kate, we decided to return to camp. Kate was a daughter of Zeus, and we had to get her somewhere safe.

Kate hadn't explained much to us yet, and we were going to grill her when we got to Camp Half-Blood. At the moment, she was recovering. The poor girl was NOT in good shape.

~~Line break~~

_Upon their arrival at camp…_

Everyone was already sat around the table, ready for the meeting. I rushed in, and found the only seat left was next to Nico. I wasn't happy about that; Death Boy really freaks me out.

"Okay" said Jason, breaking the silence. "Kate, tell us everything."

The words poured out. She explained how she was captured off her bus on the way to school, along with her friend. She told us about her escape. What she didn't mention was where she was taken to.

"Kate, sweetie," said Piper, adding a whole lot of charmspeak into her voice. "You haven't told us where you escaped _from_."

Kate bit her lip. To resist charmspeak that strong, she must have had a very strong instinct not to tell.

"It was a… facility. For demigods." She whispered. You could hear a pin drop in that room. "They… they had kidnapped a whole bunch of demigods, all children of the big three, and made them fight. To the death."

Instantly, I sat up straight. That was where the girl from my dreams was, it had to be!

"Nico, Leo, what's the matter?" asked Percy, and I realised that Nico had also jumped at Kate's explanation.

"I had a dream…" we started, simultaneously. Nico let me go first.

"Well, I had this dream, and there was this girl. She told me to find her… and I would find my destiny." Now that I said it out loud, it seemed ridiculous. "And… I'm certain, absolutely sure that she is at this place Kate's talking about."

"Nico?" asked Annabeth

Nico nodded "Yeah, same with me," he agreed.

I was adamant that a quest was necessary, but the others seemed uneasy at my suggestion. Apparently, they had led 'enough quests for a lifetime''

"We should vote on it," said Hazel, always the practical gal. "Hands up if you want to go,"

Three hands shot up – Nico, Kate and I.

"Well, we're not voting" Annabeth motioned to herself and her boyfriend "So we'll just leave"

Annabeth and Percy walked out of the room, hand in hand. Di immortals, those two were head-over-heels in love.

"I'm against it. I vote no." Jason declared "I'm with Jason" admitted Piper

Hazel looked conflicted. "I don't want to go against you, Leo." Frank shot daggers in my direction. "So, I'll let Frank decide for the both of us."

Now Frank looked happy "Well I vote no, of course," proclaimed Frank "We don't even know what happened after Kate's escape, they could all be dead."

"That's three: four, guys." Hazel smiled apologetically. "Sorry."

Drawing back their chairs, the four members of our opposition left.

PERCY

"We go after them anyway." I heard Leo say.

"Well, obviously!" Kate agreed, revealing the sassy side to her personality "Can we take the Argo II?"

"Well, they can't stop us" Nico pointed out.

"It's settled then. I'll meet you at two tomorrow morning, so no-one will notice us."

I heard two 'yeps' coming from Nico and Kate.

I glanced at Annabeth. She motioned for us to run, and we sprinted over to the Athena cabin. I knew from her face that she had heard the conversation.

"We follow them," she said, and I nodded in agreement.

_Eight hours later (2 o'clock)_

Annabeth

Percy saddled up Blackjack, explaining the situation to his favourite Pegasus. Suddenly, I heard the Argo II powering up.

"Hurry!" I whispered urgently. Clambering onto Blackjack, Percy gave him a kick, and we were off!

"Follow that ship, Blackjack!" I exclaimed, as we descended into the skies…

**I am so sorry for the mayjor delay, I just couldn't get rid of my writer's block! In the end, my fellow writer (meggymoocow) has all the credit for this chapter, so review for her, PLEASE!**

**Also please check out our joint story, 'confusion' it hasn't got many reviews and we really need some. Thanks!**


End file.
